


3 am

by madeli_writing



Category: Actually Odd Plan, Actually Stephen
Genre: Anal Sex, BACK AT IT AGAIN, Begging, Biting, Bottom Stephen, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, consent is good, extremely brief, hosuh has a kink for stephen's moans, i finally joined the cult, jealous Stephen, make out, pretty much stephen can breathe and hosuh will wanna smash, top hosuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeli_writing/pseuds/madeli_writing
Summary: "You're jealous aren't you?"…Silence.“You know you’re my one and only.” Nothing but a small hum. Hosuh smiled lightly before whispering into the mic,"You also know my room is unlocked." And at the immediate ending of the discord call, Hosuh laughed out loud, his laughter growing as he heard Stephen's door slam open and footsteps practically sprinting towards his door. He pushed his chair out and turned towards the door right as Stephen appeared in his doorway, the knob still in his hand as he took the other in.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, happy valentines day

DOTA is only so fun when all the people on there are toxic as hell. Even Gavin, the babiest of all babies, besides Hosuh, could flip a table at some of the games. Now was an example of that.

“Oh. My. GOD! SUPPORT WHERE THE HELL- Hosuh I’m so sorry I forgot you’re our only support.” Gavin’s volume on discord had been substantially lowered by Hosuh long ago, so he just shrugged the yelling off his shoulders and continued on. The game droned on and after about 40 minutes Hosuh called it quits as he saw the result screen. They won but neither he nor Gavin felt victorious. 

"Hey wanna add Stephen to the call and play some overcooked?" Gavin suggested, already getting the game booted up. Hosuh agreed and clicked on Stephen, calling him on discord and hearing the ring tone. Before long the familiar,

"Sup Hos." Sounded in the call, along with the adjusting of a mic and some rustling.

"Oh I see how it is Dear Brother, be that way won't you." Gavin called, shooting a game invite to the two of them. Hosuh clicked on and saw his little character pop up on the screen. Stephen however, decided to immediately create a scene.

“Yes you see how it is, The Great Stephen only says hello to those who are worthy! And those who invite me to overcooked two of all games are not worthy. “ Hosuh let out a small sigh of a laugh as he watched Stephen’s character pop up on the screen, obviously he was still down to play.

“But Hosuh was the one to even recommend it!” Hosuh had to hold his laughter as Gavin told a blatant lie, air escaping his lips as he heard Stephen pause, obviously regretting what he said. But as it was Stephen, he powered through. 

“Hos, ur garbage!” Hosuh let out his laugh into the mic, accidentally snorting softly. He quickly shut up as the call went quiet.

“Awww that was so cute!” Gavin called, a smile obvious in his voice. Hosuh put his head into his hands and wished for death. He vaguely heard Stephen’s incredulous scream for Gavin to not call his boyfriend cute. But he definitely heard Gavin’s sounding laughter. He put on a small pout and spoke up,

“Can we just play please…?” His voice was small but the two seemed to hear him, Gavin cheerily starting the game and Stephen throwing a miniature hissy fit. They started the level they left off on and all hell immediately broke loose. Gavin and Stephen got competitive over who could chop the most and subsequently who could throw the food off the map the furthest. All the while Hosuh was left to try and catch the flying food and get all the order’s served up.

Hours of chaotic gaming passed and as Hosuh took a break to grab some water he caught sight of the time. His eyes widened as he took in the green letters on the stove. Hosuh rushed back to the call, his water bottle in hand and uncapped, nearly spilling all over his keyboard. Clambering into his gaming chair and throwing his headset on, he talked into the mic,

"Guys it's 3 am!" Stephen and Gavin paused their convo, before Gavin checked the time on his own computer. Hosuh laughed as Gavin called out a "Shit!" And quickly shut down the game.

"Hey Hosie, I gotta go, please take care of yourself and sleep!" Stephen scoffed across the call, and the older could feel the salt from the next room over. 

"Goodnight Gavin. Sleep well, take care of yourself too!" Stephen grumbled lightly and Gavin let out a small chuckle and silence filled the call as Gavin signed off. The moment stretched a good thirty seconds before Hosuh sighed and spoke up.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

…

Silence.

“You know you’re my one and only.” Nothing but a small hum. Hosuh smiled lightly before whispering into the mic,

"You also know my room is unlocked." And at the immediate ending of the discord call, Hosuh laughed out loud, his laughter growing as he heard Stephen's door slam open and footsteps practically sprinting towards his door. He pushed his chair out and turned towards the door right as Stephen appeared in his doorway, the knob still in his hand as he took the other in. 

Stephen was wearing a pair of deep purple athletic pants, and a baggy t shirt that seemed to just be thrown on. His hair was indented slightly from where his headphones sat, the tufts forming around the small dip from the headphones. Hosuh wasn't much better, his long hair free from its ponytail and draping itself down to his shoulders. His own black shorts and grey tshirt were rumpled.

The silver haired male let out a gentle smile as he held his arms open for Stephen to practically jump into, the taller going down on one knee to hug him. Hosuh let out a chuckle and quieted down as he heard the younger's,

"Shut up." Hosuh smiled and glanced down to the top of the taller's head, his mohawk ticking his chin and breath ghosting Hosuh's neck as he wrapped his arms around Hosuh, the angle weird as the chair was way too short for Stephen to be bending this far.

"Yeah yeah." Stephen shifted and placed a kiss on Hosuh's neck, gentle and barely there. Hosuh blushed, quickly placing a peck on top Stephen's head and flushing more as he could practically feel the other's smirk grow. 

Stephen peppered another small kiss onto Hosuh's neck, his arms tightening around the older's waist. Hosuh felt the blush grow and steadied his breathing. Well. He tried to. The ghost kisses were so faint it set his nerves on fire, nearly tickling him. Stephen buried his face slightly lower into the crook of Hosuh's neck and left a kiss there, pressing just so slightly. The smaller moved his hands from around Stephen's back to his shoulders. 

The purple eyed man continued his ministrations, leaving kisses up and down Hosuh's neck, hearing his breath slowly shift. He smirked as he realized what he was doing to the other and exhaled a bit exaggerated, liking the way Hosuh's hands gripped a bit tighter onto his shoulders. After a few more kisses, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking the expanse of the crook of Hosuh's neck. He revelled in the low mewl Hosuh let out. 

With new-found vigor, Stephen left small open mouthed kisses, pressing his body closer to Hosuh's, the gaming chair slightly in the way. He shifted Hosuh's shirt collar down and latched his lips onto his collarbone. He sucked gently at first, just taking in the soft moan Hosuh let out. 

"Stephen, it's late." His shaky voice called out, gently pushing against the teller's shoulders. It was fruitless as Stephen didn't budge at all, instead his hands made their way under Hosuh's shirt. Hosuh shivered as long fingers gently raked up his back, the feeling so faint he could have been imagining it. Meanwhile Stephen made his mouth cozy at the corner of Hosuh's jaw, kissing and sucking gently. 

“So? We both know,” He paused as he made his way up to Hosuh’s ear, nibbling on his ear gently. He smirked as he felt his boyfriend shiver under him. He ghosted his lips over the shell of Hosuh’s ear,

“We would rather do this than sleep.” Stephen laughed as he saw and felt the full wrack of shivers make their way down his boyfriend’s back. He leaned into the touch as his boyfriend gripped harder onto his shoulders. His laughter died down as he felt Hosuh’s legs brush on his sides, him sitting in between them meant every movement was laid out in front of him. He brought his face from Hosuhs and leaned back a bit to look at his boyfriend.

“W-what?” Hosuh squeaked out as he caught Stephen’s eyes, the purple looking shockingly bright in the dimly lit room. Meanwhile Stephen just smirked instead of responding. He glazed his eyes down Hosuh’s rosy neck to his neck, he vaguely registered Hosuh’s grip on his shoulder tightening in embarrassment.

“What is it-” Hosuh started, but was cut off quickly as Stephen dipped his head forward, placing a small kiss onto Hosuh’s lips. As he pulled away, Hosuh’s lips chased after his, silver eyes still closed as he followed blindly. Stephen pulled far enough away to be out of reach of the smaller, and Hosuh opened his eyes, only to blush as he caught sight of a smirking Stephen licking his lips. He flustered immediately and opened his mouth to protest, but the words died on his tongue as he felt Stephen ghost his long fingers up and down his spine. 

"Shut up, Hos." He responded, bringing his lips down to Hosuh’s collarbone and pressing gentle kisses around his neck. A protest or two later and Hosuh found himself completely melting into his boyfriend's touch. He wasn't used to these soft gentle caresses, and it was like heaven to be treated so gently and to be shown he was being taken care of. His hands went from on Stephen's shoulders to the back of his neck, cupping his head as the other began to leave small hickeys up and down the expanse of Hosuh's pale neck. 

Hosuh's mouth hung slightly open as a small string of moans made their way out his mouth, Stephen letting out a low near growl in response. Chills made their way up Hosuh's back at the sound and had to exhale slowly to calm himself down.

At some point Stephen brought his hands from his back to his waist, squeezing his sides and rubbing circles into his hip bones through his thin shorts. The way Hosuh was seated on the chair made things more difficult again and it was starting to annoy Stephen. He gave a small nip to Hosuh's neck and smirked at the yelp that followed. The purple haired male pulled back raising a brow as he took the smaller in. He was pretty much melted into the chair, his eyes half lidded and a flush on his cheeks. 

"We either move to the bed or I sit in the chair and you sit on my lap." Hosuh blinked in recognition for a moment and seemed to genuinely debate his options. Wordlessly, he grabbed Stephen's hand and guided the other male closer. Stephen's eyebrow remained arched in question before he was pulled into a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut immediately as he felt Hosuh's soft lips on his. 

Their fingers interlocked and Stephen's hand was being held there like an anchor. They kissed softly for a moment before Stephen took in a sharp breath at sudden contact. Hosuh's other hand made it's way to the back of his thigh, guiding the other to slowly climb up on the chair, he could feel everything through his athletic shorts, the fabric so thin. Stephen broke the kiss off, his face flushed red. 

"Hos?" He called softly, confusion in his voice. Hosuh shifted in the chair and sat Stephen down on his lap completely, smiling softly at the way Stephen's ears burned red in the light of the monitor. They both felt every little shift, the sheer fabric doing little to nothing to shield them from another.

"Why can't we do it like this?" Stephen involuntarily let out a moan as Hosuh's hand moved from his thigh to his ass, the older rolling his hips up into Stephen's. Quickly, the taller covered his face, embarrassed of the noise he made. He furrowed his brows as he saw the small smile on the silver haired's lips. He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by another moan, his words lost as Hosuh rolled his lips up again. 

Stephen subconsciously rolled his hips back down, getting comfortable on the other's lap almost immediately. His eyebrows shot up as Hosuh's mouth found its way to his own neck, returning the favor from earlier. The smaller's tongue lapped at the skin there and Stephen had to squeeze his mouth shut with his hand to save his dignity. 

Hosuh noticed this and his gentle smile turned into something slightly deeper. The silver haired male brought his hand down from Stephen's, separating their fingers. Stephen’s hand found its way into silver hair, grabbing on for dear life and pulling a moan out of the man beneath him. Hosuh in turn brought his to the front of Stephen's shirt, laying at his stomach. He glided his hands up the fabric, moving upwards towards his boyfriend's chest. Stephen took a deep breath as he felt his nipples get brushed through his shirt. He wasn't usually so sensitive, but he blamed it on the time of night and new position, those two added on top of the unusual bravado of his boyfriend was new to him. 

Stephen jolted slightly as Hosuh simultaneously pinched one of his nipples and bit down quite hard on his neck. His eyes flew open as he realized he let out a particularly… loud moan. Hosuh had even paused, a blush burning it's way into both of their faces. Stephen nearly flung himself off of his boyfriends lap, but Hosuh quickly protested,

"Woah wait-" and with his always surprising strength, pulled the other back onto his lap, crashing Stephen's ass into Hosuh's crotch. Panic ensued as Hosuh hissed in pain, a slight cringe on his face. Stephen had half a mind to apologize, yet when he opened his mouth all that came out was,

"Well what the hell did you think would happen?" He snapped in reference to pulling him back down so fast. Hosuh looked up and stared him in the eye as he puffed his cheeks out,

"I didn't think you would moan like that! It was hot- '' as if catching himself saying something dirty, his face flashed crimson, Stephen's following right after as he registered what Hosuh said. He was losing control by the second and honestly not having it. He watched Hosuh's face as the other looked everywhere but at him. Suddenly, a thought came to him, and a devilish smirk made its way back onto his face. Hosuh caught sight of his smirk and fear immediately flashed in his eyes, 

"Stephen?" And all the response he got in return was a slow roll of Stephen's hips. That would have been minimal, just catching Hosuh's breath a bit, but what caught him immediately off guard was the loud moan that tumbled it's way out of Stephen's mouth. He felt himself twitch in his pants as the porn star quality sound came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Hosuh's eyes snapped to Stephen's and he watched in awe as the other rolled his hips again, never breaking eye contact as he let out another moan. Hosuh felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Stephen's smirk turn even more wicked, seductive in a way that made Hosuh want to melt.

Stephen brought his hands to each of Hosuh’s shoulders, his thumbs on the cooks of his neck and learned forward, shifting forward ever so slightly on Hosuh's lap, close enough to take in the exhale Hosuh let out at the contact. The purple haired male lined their lips up, keeping his sharp catlike eyes on his boyfriend. Their breaths intermingled and Stephen began to steadily create a rhythm of rolling and grinding his hips down on the smaller man underneath him. Stephen let out low, guttural moans as the pace was set, and Hosuh's eyes were heavily lidded, lust obviously taking over, his own mewls escaping his lips at the show in front of him. 

Stephen brought his hands down to palm himself through his shorts, keeping eye contact with Hosuh as he did so. Hosuh's face flushed redder than a tomato and his skin was beginning to burn. Hosuh grabbed at his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer to him and grinding up into his boyfriend. The other let out another loud moan as he felt the tent in his boxers rub against Hosuh’s through their shorts. Stephen was doing his best to keep a milimeter’s distance between their lips, their breaths intermingling and hot puffs being passed back and forth. Every time Hosuh would lean forward to capture a kiss, Stephen would pull his head back and grind down just a bit harder onto his boyfriend.

It took two or three more times of this before it seemed Hosuh got sick of it. He squeezed Stephen’s hips and pulled them down into his own as he rocked into Stephen, the friction bringing another porn level moan out of his boyfriend. Hosuh took this small opportunity to dive into a kiss. Stephen let out a mall muffled gasped as they had a sudden fight for dominance. However, Stephen refused to give up this time, rocking his hips into the man underneath him. He brought his hands up to Hosuh’s jaw and forced his head up, the other letting out a small squeak in shock at the sudden jerking. Stephen quickly gained control over the kiss and subsequently, his boyfriend.

The kiss skipped all lanquidity as Stephen bit his way into Hosuh’s mouth, tilting his head to kiss deeper. He drank in all the moans Hosuh let out as he picked up the pace on his rocking, using his firm grip on his boyfriend’s face to pull him closer. Hosuh’s grip on his hips became painful but all it did was excite Stephen even more, his breathing becoming ragged as he felt heat pool in his stomach. 

Suddenly, the whole world spun for a moment as one second he was on top of his boyfriend, and the next he had his ass slammed down onto a hard surface. His eyes shot open as he nearly yelled,

“Ow, what the Hell?” However, the moment he opened his eyes, his breath left his lungs as he saw Hosuh centimeters away from his face, leaned over him. He realized that Hosuh had shoved his monitor and keyboard off to the side in record time, and hand effortlessly picked him up and moved him onto his desk. Stephen felt a pulse in his pants as he realized once again how ridiculously strong his boyfriend was. He had half a mind to not just beg to be picked up and tossed halfway across the room, but he knew even Hosuh, as turned on as he may be, was too kind for that. 

The taller looked his boyfriend in the eyes and was taken aback by the sheer amount of lust that laid behind his eyes. His breathing was heavy, probably from the kiss, and both of his hands were on either of Stephen’s thighs, fingertips sliding under his shorts. The younger suppressed a yelp as his boyfriend’s lips crashed into his once more. And Stephen would later be embarrassed to admit that when Hosuh pulled away this time, he was the one chasing the kiss. 

Stephen took this moment to get as close as possible to the warm body of his boyfriend. He wrapped his legs around Hosuh's waist, groaning as Hosuh rolled his hips again. Hosuh pressed his forehead against Stephen's, his hands working their way back to his ass. Stephen let out a low moan as his boyfriends hands grabbed at him, letting himself be manipulated and used as a tool for pleasure. 

The older brought one of his hands from Stephen's ass to his front, sliding his hands under his lover's shorts and cupping him through his underwear. Stephen tensed as he felt the direct contact to his dick, grabbing onto Hosuh's shoulders once more to anchor himself. He let out a high whine as the pressure Hosuh had been applying was taken away. His hips chased the feeling, almost ready to beg for release, the hot pool in his stomach causing his whole body to feel sensitive. 

He wasnt left for long, because before long Hosuh's fingers dipped under his boxers, and the skin on skin contact almost made Stephen come immediately. He let out a cry as Hosuh gripped him, using his other hand to pull down his shorts to his thighs. After a moment, Hosuh began small pumps on his boyfriends shaft. He connected their mouths again as he lapped at his boyfriend's tongue, the other too busy getting blissed out to do anything other than moan and weakly kiss back. His whole body was shaking as his boyfriend picked up the pace, his own precum enough lubricant to make Hosuh's already soft hands slide up and down effortlessly. 

There was so beginning or end to Stephen's ramblings, he had always been more vocal during sex, and Hosuh followed behind him with his own moans and groans that ripped from his throat, his dick twitching in his pants as he heard his boyfriend come undone because of him.

"Hnng, Hosuh. Hosuh, please ohmygodHosuh please." He started begging, his hips jutting upwards into the friction. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, frustration from the pool in his stomach not being released yet getting to him. He whined in protests as Hosuh's hand stopped what it was doing, instead now digging into his drawer and pulling out an all too familiar bottle of lube. 

"Stephen, babe." Hosuh called, kissing the corner of his boyfriends mouth gently. Stephen hummed in recognition before attacking Hosuh's mouth with his. Hosuh smiled into the kiss and tried to keep talking.

"Can I-" Stephen brought his hand up to Hosuh's hair.

"Can nng, I-" a near growl came from Stephen's throat as Hosuh didn't stop talking.

"Can I- aahh~!" Stephen gripped the roots of Hosuh's hair and pulled, instantly Hosuh stopped trying to talk all together as he felt weak in the knees. He took a second to breathe and make sure he didn't come in his pants. At the throbbing he felt he didn't, thank god, but he was extremely close. 

"Just shut up and fuck me. We're both gonna cum as soon as-" he was cut off by a flustered Hosuh shoving a finger in, slicked up and warm. Stephen immediately tensed, his body going rigid as he let out a high pitched whine he would later deny. After a second, with Stephen relaxing, Hosuh started working him open, leaving Stephen to grab and pull at Hosuh's hair to keep himself same. Every time his hair would get pulled, the older let out a low moan and felt himself grow closer and closer to release.

"I'm gonna put it-"

"Hosuh ohmygod hurry up and stick your dick in me!" At the loud demand, Hosuh nodded quickly. He removed his fingers and kisses Stephen, drinking up the whine the taller let out and shuffled his shorts down, lining up his dick and carefully slicing it up with lube. After a second to breathe and calm down, he pressed the tip against Stephen and had to hold his hips down from thrusting himself onto Hosuh's dick. He laid his head in Stephen's shoulder and took a deep breath in.

"Hosuh I swear to god I just want you to cum in me." And almost immediately, Hosuh pushed fully into Stephen, not taking a second to let the other relax. He thrusted in all at once and as he heard his boyfriend call his name and white stain his shirt, he followed immediately after. He let out a low guttural moan as he rocked himself through his climax, pumping his seed deeper into his boyfriend.

After a moment, they both stilled, their breathing extremely heavy. As Hosuh caught his breath, he lifted his head and leaned back to take in the heavenly sight before him. Stephen was blissed out, his eyelids heavy on his fiery purple eyes, a small amount of drool escaping the corner of his mouth and his entire face flushed red and with a thin sheen of sweat. He watched his boyfriend's chest heave as he took in breath after breath. Hosuh felt himself twitch at the sight, his overly sensitive shaft causing him to let out a whine at the overwhelming feeling. Steohen also seemed to have felt him, as his shoulders tensed for a moment and a small mewl made it's way from his mouth.

"H… Hosuh." He called, his chest still heaving. He pushed on his boyfriend's shoulders and Hosuh took that as a sign to pull out. After taking another second to breathe at the overstimulation, Hosuh planted a kiss onto his boyfriend's head. Pulling back he realized what a mess they made, and winced at how sore Stephen was gonna be later that day. But as he watched Stephen's eyes close gently and felt him pull their foreheads together, he couldn't help but smile as they shared the same air for a moment.

"Hey." The older called, bringing his hand up to Stephen's soft cheek. He got nothing but a small hum in response. 

"Hey." He tried again. After a moment Stephen opened one eye, smiling and nuzzling their cheeks together as he let out a questioning hum.

"I love you." And Stephen paused, an eyebrow raising as he turned and saw Hosuhs soft smile. At the look, Stephen instantly returned the smile with one of his own.

"I love you too." They both just enjoyed each others existence before a bit of cold made it's way over to them. They both quickly pulled their clothes back on before Stephen realized he still had evidence of their activities between his legs. With a smile and a laugh, they both made their way to their bathroom.

And if Stephen just so happened to pull Hosuh into another heated kiss right as the door closed, Hosuh wouldn't mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
